


Years Later

by TheBlobMaster



Series: Bookstore Future [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Future, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:24:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlobMaster/pseuds/TheBlobMaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different small drabbles of Isaac and Stiles meeting again years later when Isaac comes into Stiles' bookstore. </p><p>Essentially different drabbles of the same scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in the Teen Wolf fandom. It's mostly just my way of getting rid of some feels (and boredom) especially since I got into the fandom just as Daniel Sharman left the show and of course I fell for Stisaac.

"No fucking way." Stiles says in amazement of who his customer is. He had looked up when a book about werewolves was placed on the counter to ring out the customer and then promptly froze in his place.   
  
"Yes fucking way." The other drawls out in that way that used to make Stiles want to strangle him. 

Isaac looks good, even if he's still wearing a ridiculous scarf and a Henley in dark blue. He couldn't possibly have developed this little over the years since Stiles last saw him.   
  
"Missed me so much you forgot how to speak?" His tone is more teasing than  demeaning, the way it used to be. 

"You wish fuckface. And really still with the scarves?" Isaac full out laughs and Stiles is once again stunned into silence.

"Just for you." The taller says with a wink before handing him the total for the book and walking out of his store with a wave. 


	2. Chapter 2

It's Scott that brings him to their usual lunch 'date'. Stiles didn't even know he was in town. His surprise must be evident on his face because Scott is laughing and Isaac looks both incredibly smug and amused. 

"But when?" Stiles whines when he gets over his surprise. 

"Yesterday." Isaac whines back in an awful imitation of him and then Scott really loses it. He crumbles to the floor in laughter and Stiles has half a mind to tell him to fuck off because he's scaring his customers away.


	3. Chapter 3

"Really you're still wearing scarves in this heat?" Is the first thing that he blurts out after seeing that familiar face. Isaac sneers at him and Stiles immediately regrets letting his impulses get the best of him. 

"Sorry." He mutters after a minute of silence where Isaac just flips through a book disinterested. 

"What are you doing back?" Stiles tries instead and he almost freezes when Isaac looks up and locks their eyes. 

"Just wanted to check in on the idiots." It's a douchy remark and the smirk Isaac follows up with shows that the douchiness was very much on purpose. 

"Haha. Thank you for that." The sarcasm kind of falls flat at the big grins they both break into and Stiles really shouldn't feel this happy being insulted.


	4. Chapter 4

It's surprising how long it takes before Stiles realises who it is he's talking to. When it finally hits him, he stops mid sales speech about whatever bestseller book he's trying to sell the other. 

The grin Isaac breaks into is infuriatingly smug.

"Hey." Stiles is split between hitting Isaac, repeatedly, or grin back because it's been _years_. 

Instead he just says "Hi." and continues to gape unintelligently.

"Does Scott know you're in town?" He finally asks, phone already out and dialling Scott. Isaac shakes his head just as the call connects and Stiles launches into a guessing game with Scott called

"Dude, you'll never guess who just walked into the store."


	5. Chapter 5

It hurts when he slams into the taller body of one of his customers as he round the corner to the supernatural aisle. The books he's carrying presses into his throat and cuts off his air. He's coughing when he tries to apologies while setting down the books on an empty shelf. The coughing doubles when he looks up and sees familiar dirty blonde curls and blue eyes. 

"Holy mother of.."

"Not exactly what I usually go by, but it'll do." That infuriating smirk that frustrated Stiles to no end in high school is right there, challenging him to throw back a sarcastic comment. 

"Way to be a dick, Lahey." He rolls his eyes before breaking into a smile. "You sneaky fuck, when did you get back?"

Isaac shrugs and then smiles relaxed. "Yesterday." His tone is easy going and Stiles' mind is overloading from taking in the small differences in Isaac. He grew out his hair again and he seems much more comfortable in his own skin. There's small fine lines around his eyes softening his face. 

"You look good." Stiles blurts out before realising it. The punch or sneer Isaac would've replied with back in the day doesn't come. Isaac just smiles wider and says. "You too. "


	6. Chapter 6

He freezes when he looks up to greet the customer and is met with a familiar face he hasn't seen in almost ten years. At first his mouth opens to throw out an insult, fall back into the old routines, but it's been years and none of them are young and high strung any more. Instead he smiles, it's wide and probably looks a bit wild but it's sincere. 

"Hi." His voice comes out more breathy than he expects and it startles him as much as the other. 

"Hey." There's a hint of an accent that wasn't there all those years ago and he can't help but smile even more at that. They fall into a comfortable silence as the other looks around his store. 

"So how've you been?" He ventures when he finally can't take any more of the silence. His eyes following the other around. The dirty blonde curls bobs when the other shrugs. 

"Pretty good. You?" There's none of the bite from before and it settles around him like a warm blanket. 

"Great, supreme, awesome. You know, the usual." The small chuckle that earns him makes him beam. 

Isaac might be the last person Stiles expected to walk into his bookstore this ordinary Wednesday but he can't say he's complaining.


	7. Chapter 7

The wide smile on his face from seeing Scott in door to his store falls flat when he recognizes the face behind his friend. It's been years since he last saw those blue eyes and those curls. They had turned into a vague memory of less pleasant times. 

He bites his lip to keep himself from saying something stupid. Scott is practically radiating happiness as he lead Isaac further into the store. Stiles doesn't know if he should find it funny or sad, because after Isaac left none of them really gave him any thought. Scott barely ever talked about the boy who had lived with him and the only one that ever mentioned Isaac was Mrs. McCall. 

"Look who I found wandering around on my way here." Scott beams and Stiles doesn't really know what to do with himself. He opens his mouth a couple of times, looks at Isaac that despite looking so comfortable in himself now has shrunk in a little. He doesn't look comfortable in this situation and Stiles gets that. Old habit die hard and he really wants to say something spiteful out of old habit but it's been years and people change during that time. Isaac doesn't look annoying, Stiles doesn't have a reason to feel annoyed with him. 

"Hi, how are you?" He finally settles on and the way tension just slips from Isaac's form as he straightens himself again makes Stiles warm. They've both changed and Stiles should let that work in his benefit. 

"Great actually, and you?" The lack of bite makes Stiles relax more and a genuine smiles spreads on his face. 

"Great, amazing, fantastically and let us not forgot awesome." Scott looks proud of them and the sappy face his friend is sporting makes Stiles roll his eyes. 

"How about I take my lunch hour now? - Then we can grab some lunch or something? The store's dead any way."


	8. Chapter 8

The door to the store has been open to somehow get some ventilation going, it isn't working and Stiles feels like he's melting. He's staring forlornly at the door hoping for more wind action when the first customer in hours walks in. Idly he wonders who would willingly walk into his sauna of a store as he moves around the counter to approach the customer with his plastered smile on.

He wishes he can blame it on the heat having gotten to his head but when the customer turns around and turns out to be a lot more familiar and Stiles just grabs for the other to pull him in it's definitely not the heat.

The heat doesn't even have anything to do with how he leans up and kisses the other with a vigour that surprises himself. He hears a growl and then he's pushed away harshly.

"What are you doing?" Isaac hisses, eyes glowing dangerously. Stiles should probably be a bit more worried about his safety but all he can focus on is how soft Isaac's lips felt and how he kind of really wants to do it again. Something he actually never thought he'd want to do.

"Kissing you" He breathes out before leaning in again, only to be stopped with a hand to his face.

"Let me rephrase that. Why are you kissing me?" It's a good question, very valid and reasonable. Stiles wishes he had a good answer to go with it. He doesn't and he panics. 

"It's a bet with Scott." It's a lie and Stiles can only hope that his heartbeat is too frantic from panic for Isaac to notice. 

"Yeah, a bet. When you left, we uuh, we made a bet about how I wouldn't dare to kiss you the next time I saw you. So you know just, I didn't want to lose a bet." He doesn't convince anyone, not even himself. Stiles just hopes that his shitty skills in lying will get Isaac to kiss him again, because wow he really needs to kiss him again. 

"Don't you think he would want to be there to make sure you actually went through it?" Scott probably would, Scott most definitely would. 

"Yes, probably. But you see since it's a what, ten years old bet. I don't think he really remembers it." Stiles doesn't really know why he keeps this up, they both know he's lying and his face is just getting more and more red each second. This was not how he had thought he'd reunite with Isaac. Well to be honest he hadn't thought of reuniting with Isaac at all.

"So you didn't actually have to do the bet since he can't remember it?" Once again a valid point. He should stop talking, he's only digging his own grave. 

"Maybe I just wanted to kiss you for some unbeknownst reason. Like I actually don't know why I did it, I just did and now I really want to go back to my unconscious desire of kissing you if you don't mind." 

 

Isaac does mind Stiles finds out, but only because apparently a little girl had been standing behind Stiles the whole time looking at them with hearts in her eyes. 


End file.
